goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
What a wonderful day awards show: tribute to 9 volt and 18 volt and the nominees
Transcript (What a wonderful day awards show logo) (Chris and pui AKA The African siblings on stage) Chris and pui: welcome back everyone! Pui: before we proceed any further, we never thought that appearing in every version was awesome Chris: a gaming bros are named, 9 volt and 18 volt, 9 volt, is a good Nintendo fan, and 18 volt, he is a great rapper, so, before we meet them, let’s hear vids of them (Clips from Warioware gold, after the clips) Pui: ladies and gentlemen. Presenting holographic images of the volts from... Chris: warioware twisted! Pui: warioware touched! Chris: warioware smooth moves! Pui: warioware D.I.Y and D.I.Y showcase! Chris: game and wario! Pui: Warioware gold! And the real 9 volt and 18 volt themselves in the middle! Chris: the charity medley! (Audience cheers) All 9 volts and 18 volts: One two three Wait wait wait, what's the first line again? Orange 18 volt (warioware twisted): Help! Oh yeah. All 9 volts and 18 volts: One two Purple 18 volt (warioware d.i.y showcase): Help! No wait! Sorry. All 9 volt and 18 volts: One two three four Help! I need somebody Help! Not just anybody Help! You know I need someone Help! When I was younger, so much younger than today I never needed anybody's help in any way And now those days are gone, I'm not so self assured Now I find I've changed my mind, I've opened up the door Help! I need somebody Help! Not just anybody Help! You know I need someone Help! Help me if you can, I'm feeling down Down down down And I do appreciate you being 'round 'Round 'round 'round Help me get my feet back on the ground Ground ground ground Won't you please, please help me Red 9 volt (warioware twisted): Pete, look, I think I'm a bit toppy. Yeah and I'm a bit bottomy, Pete. All 9 volt and 18 volts: And now my life has changed in oh so many ways My independence seems to vanish in the haze But every now and then I feel so insecure I know that I just need you like I've never done before Help me if you can, I'm feeling down Help! And I do appreciate you being 'round Help! Help me get my feet back on the ground Help! Won't you please, please help me Blue 9 volt (warioware D.I.Y): They're gonna take the Bananas off it aren't they? Magenta 9 volt (warioware smooth moves): Yeah. They're just doing backing vocals. We're singing the medley. Yellow 18 volt (Warioware gold): Well, we better be. Otherwise there'll be trouble. Green 9 volt (warioware touched): Yeah I know! All 9 volts: When the day is dawnin' On a Texas Sunday mornin' How I long to be there With Marie who's waitin' for me there Ev'ry lonely city where I hang my hat Ain't as half as pretty as where my baby's at Is this the way to Amarillo? Ev'ry night I've been huggin' my pillow Dreamin' dreams of Amarillo And sweet Marie who waits for me Show me the way to Amarillo I've been weepin' like a willow Cryin' over Amarillo And sweet Marie who waits for me Sha la la la la la la la Sha la la la la la la la Sha la la la la la la la And Marie who waits for me All 18 volts: When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next you When I go out, yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you If I get drunk, well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you And if I haver up, yeah I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's havering to you But I would roll 500 miles And I would roll 500 more Just to be the man who walks a thousand miles To roll down at your door When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you And when the money, comes in for the work I do I'll pass almost every penny on to you When I come home (when I come home) well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you And if I grow-old (when I grow-old) well I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you But I would roll 500 miles And I would roll 500 more Just to be the man who roll a thousand miles To fall down at your door Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da Da da da (da da da) Da da da (da da da) Da da da dun diddle un diddle un diddle uh da All: Win or lose, sink or swim One thing is certain we'll never give in Side by side, hand in hand We all stand together! (Audience cheers)